Golf balls, whether of solid or wound construction, generally include a core and a cover. It is known in the art to modify the properties of a conventional solid ball by altering the typical single layer core and single cover layer construction to provide a ball having at least one mantle layer disposed between the cover and the core. The core may be solid or liquid-filled, and may be formed of a single layer or one or more layers. Covers, in addition to cores, may also be formed of one or more layers. These multi-layer cores and covers are sometimes known as “dual core” and “dual cover” golf balls, respectively. Additionally, many golf balls contain one or more intermediate layers that can be of solid construction or, in many cases, be formed of a tensioned elastomeric winding, which are referred to as wound balls. The difference in play characteristics resulting from these different types of constructions can be quite significant. The playing characteristics of multi-layer balls, such as spin and compression, can be tailored by varying the properties of one or more of these intermediate and/or cover layers.
Manufacturers make use of a variety of materials to provide the golf ball with a durable cover, including ionomer resins, such as Surlyn produced by E.I. DuPont de Nemours and Co. of Wilmington, Del. or IOTEK® produced by Exxon Corporation of Houston, Tex., and softer cover materials, such as polyurethane. To enhance visibility of the golf ball or to impart aesthetically pleasing characteristics to golf balls, a number of prior art golf balls have been introduced that comprise a layer of paint over the cover to provide a colored or reflective ball. It is well-known in the art that balls comprising a paint layer often experience chipping or scuffing, resulting in a marred surface.
Other prior art balls incorporate dyes, pigments, or other particulates into the cover material to achieve a ball with a visually appealing cover. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,378 discloses a golf ball having a cover comprising a resin wherein light reflective particles are admixed therein. In commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,949,595, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, the cover comprises colorless polyurethane and an amount of fluorescent dye. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0015053 teaches a golf ball comprising a colored core and a translucent cover comprising an interference pigment. The interference pigment preferably provides the cover with a pearlescent look and may comprise such materials as metal oxide-coated micas, basic lead carbonate, bismuth oxychloride or natural pearl. While the incorporation of pigments, dyes and other particulates into the material of the cover or sub-layers provides a more wear-resistant aesthetic effect, pigments and other particulates often collect and orient themselves in the seams and parting lines of the cover during molding. This creates a displeasing visual effect, as the homogenous look of the cover is interrupted by concentrations of particulates, dyes or pigments at the seams or parting lines.
There exists a need in the art for a golf ball having a cover that provides a unique visual effect but that remains wear-resistant during normal play. There also exists a need in the art for a golf ball having a cover that provides a unique look without the displeasing aesthetic effect of the orientation of particulates, dyes and pigments at seams and parting lines.